The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianella plant, botanically known as Dianella revoluta, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dinky Di’. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant growing within a bed of Dianella plants. The exact parents are unknown. The cultivar ‘Dinky Di’ was discovered in 2003 in Dromana in the state of Victoria, Australia.
The first asexual reproduction of the new Dianella was in 2003 by division in Dromana, Victoria, Australia. The unique features of this new Dianella are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.